


Mileven Fluff.

by milevensuwu



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Mileven Week, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevensuwu/pseuds/milevensuwu
Summary: *FINISHED*Tons of One Shots for You <3Takes place after season twoMileven 1985In this Chapter: Eleven wants to hang out with Mike who does not understand why she is so desperate until it hits him like a ton of bricks.





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Beautiful People Im Excited for this one shot I really Like It, I hope you do too!

"Please Mike!!" El Begged "I Dont Know El,"  Mike said, his voice filled with insecurity. El wanted to go to the movies with Mike but he felt it was too soon he was afraid of losing her again, He did not want to risk anything. "Mike I wont use my powers!! Promise."  
"El," He started "I would love to go but what if-" He stared at her beautiful light brown eyes that had a few tears in them, His Heart Broke. "I-" She started choking on her tears "I Just want to go out with you, The party is always here a-and we never get alone Time anymore-" thats when he relized what this was really about. "Your jealous." El wiped her tears "No!" She said crossing her arms Mike chuckled at her cuteness "Fine we can go..." He said in a voice that made her giggle. She threw her arms around him "Yes! Thank you Mike!" He set her down gently And kissed her cheek in the sweetest way "Your welcome, El." El cant help but melt at the gesture Mike has Always treated her so well, Not because of what shes been through but because she was his well, she didn't know yet they were friends but El knew friends didn't kiss each other. She had to ask him but she didnt know how he would react, Would he blush, Would he be shocked, sad, or angry? The point was he made her feel normal, he made her get butterflies in her stomach, she loved that feeling. The feeling of love passion or just..affection. El smiled "Mike?" He was still smiling "yeah?" She smiled already knowing the answer "kiss me?" He blushed but leaned in. Their lips touched sending the butterflies she would always get. Yeah her and mike were only 15 but both were head over heals for each other.


	2. Meeting The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El get caught kissing by Mikes Mom, This is not how he wanted El to meet his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/2

Mike had woke up smiling, he smiled while eating breakfast, he smiled through all of his classes and it didnt take long for his friends to notice. "Mike?" Lucas asked "are you okay?" Mike Smiled even more, if that was even possible "Im doing great! I feel super good today!" "Huh, okay-" *RING* "Ill see you guys later!" Mike said as he ran out his last class to get to his bike. "Whats up with him?" Dustin asked "He's only like that when-" Will started. the group shared knowing looks, "Eleven." Mike rode through the forest as fast as he could. When he finnaly arrived he jump off his bike and knocked the secret knock Hopper had taught him he knew it by heart. The door opened as soon as he finished the knock "MIKE!" El Smiled as she wrapped her arms around the love of her life. "Hi El!" Mike said while laughing. "Wheres Hopper?" "Work" El replied. "Alright." Mike shrugged then smiled. "You ready?" El smiled as she nodded. They jumped on the bike and headed to Mikes house they always loved how they snuck her through the house to the basement, Yeah they could just enter through the back door but it always hilarious how hard they were holding thier laughs and giggles until they fell on each other in the fort from laughing so hard. This time was different... "Okay we're here" they jumped off the bike. Mike smiled and reached for El's hand "come on!" Mike opened and shut the door as quietly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for all the support on the first One Shot! I really appreciated the help/ requests you guys gave! Thanks for the kudos! Have a good day Mileven Shippers!


	3. Meeting The Parents Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El get caught kissing by Mikes mom, this was not how he wanted El to meet his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your suggestions and your comments it truly does help to know where I could you some improvement so thank you lovely's!

"Come on!" Mike Said as he took El's hand and walked closer to the kitchen. 

"Michael? Is that you?" Mike froze in his tracks causing El to bump into him. 

"Ye-Yeah mom it's me.." He was so dead. 

The truth was he had never told his mom about El because he was worried about what she might think, so he decided to just stick to the 'try not to get caught thing'. He heard his mom getting closer. 

"Just act normal, okay?" He whispered to El, who nodded obediently and let go of his hand, she knew about his mom not knowing they were dating. His mom arrived.

"Micha-" she and El made eye contact. "Oh! And who might this be..?" Karen asked. 

"Oh um.. Mom this is Jane she moved here a year ago." What really happened a year ago? El got to go to the snowball with Mike.

"How come I've never heard of her till today?" She looked at her boy and at the girl whom seemed to be nervous. "Is she Extra special to you Mike?" She asked in a teasing way.

Mike blushed remembering the kisses and cuddles between him and his beautiful El. "What! No! she's just a friend!" El blushed at how flustered he was. 

"We're gonna be in the basement!" He said as he and El made their way through the house. 

El sat in the fort reading a book she had been trying to finish. Mike Smiled at his girlfriend, well he still had to ask her but he didnt want to refer to her as a friend, it was already enough to tell his mom that. 

"Mike?" He looked up from his book to El's brown eyes. 

"Yeah?" He flashed her a smile in which she returned. "I like being with you, like alot." She said in a shy voice while blushing. Mike put his hand on her cheek which was burning. 

"I like you way more.." He said while leaning in, El didn't mind kissing Mike. She leaned in too until thier lips connected sending a spark throughout their body's. 

"Mik-" the two teens pulled away abruptly and swished their Head to the source "Mom! I-" she laughed "I knew it!" She was still laughing"I saw it in both of you! Michael you have some- alot of explaining to do at dinner." Mike turned his red face to El's burning one. "Make sure Jane is their!" She said as she walked away. Crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like this two part story? Kudos help me know your enjoying the story! Comments help me know what spots need improvement! Thanks again!


	4. Dating Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike wants to ask El on a date but has to go through some obstacles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two part story!

El sat in the cabin awaiting the love of her life it was 3:17 PM he was arriving at 4:30

"Mike Your freaking out to much!" Dustin Stated. The were biking home, Mike's plan was to go home get a snack and ask El to go on a date. "I'm not freaking out! I just am thinking about all the bad scenarios!" Mike said in a nervous voice "Mike she loves you nothing bad will happen!" Lucas said. 

Mike blushed at the L word he felt like he did Love El but she probably didn't even understand it. "See you later!" Said Dustin as he turned into the drive way of his house.

"Mike." Lucas said as the two of them kept biking. "Yea?" He said, his voice uncertain "You got this," he paused "but, theres only one thing you have to do before you ask her" Mike sighed "Hopper." 

"See ya!" Lucas said as he took the way that led to his home.

Mike groaned, he really liked El, Mabey even loved but with Hopper around it was hard dating her. "The chief just had to adopt her.." Mike muttered. 

3:30 PM

Mike walked into the police department and went to the front desk. 

"I need to talk to Hopper." Mike asked "why?" The women at the desk asked. Mike blushed "something.." "Look-" the women started but a gruff voice interrupted "Let him pass."


	5. Dating Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike wants to ask El on a date but has to gp through some obstacles.

3:50 PM

Mike sat in Hopper's office fiddling. "What do you want kid." Hopper said in a blunt voice. "So um.. I wanted to ask you something.. About... El.." Mike replied in a nervous voice 

"obviously, whenever you pass by its because you want my permission for something. What do you want this time" Mike didn't know how to answer should he be straight forward? No. 'Be cool Mike, be cool' kept going through his head.

" I wanted to ask El if she wanted to I dont know, hang out somewhere.." What a loser I am, he told himself. "Like a date?" Hopper said harsher than he meant to. 

"Ye-yeah... Kinda.." He stuttered. Hopper glared at him but relaxed slightly "Fine, have her home by 8:30 SHARP" 

"Wha-what? Thats it? Your not gonna lecture me?" Mike Questioned. 

Hopper sighed "Eleven likes you, alot. If she's happy I'm happy so if you keep her happy then I will be Happy. Deal?" Mike Nodded happier than ever.

"Now, I like that you ask for permission, Keep that up and I might even let her hang out with you more often." Hopper grinned 

"Thank You So Much Hop!" Mike said as he stood up. 

4:28 PM 

"Shit I'm late!" Mike said as he biked through the woods, luckily the cabin came into sight. 

Mike knocked the secret knock and the door opened "Mike!" El threw her arms around his neck as he threw his around her waist. 

"Get ready we're gonna go somewhere!" Mike said who received a nod in return.

4:34 PM 

Mike stared in awe, his jaw dropping as he saw Eleven step out of the room with a white flowy dress that has flowers on it and reached her knees, he walked up to her. 

"Wow El, you look-" he stared at her light brown eyes that glowed "pretty..." He finished. El smiled as a tint of blush made its way to her cheeks that were already rosey pink. 

They made their way throughout the woods El hugging Mike as he smiled.

4:49 PM

They sat down in a hill that had a picnic set up. "Do.. Do you like it?" Mike asked afraid she thought it wasnt cool or cute. "I love it.."


	6. Picnics with you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to "Dating"   
> This is Pt.1 out of 2 because I am at school and the bells about to ring!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some fluff cause I have not posted and I miss my babies :'{

El sat across from Mike who admired her beauty. "Mike? what's this?" she asked, holding up a strawberry, "You- you don't know what this is?" she shook her head no.   
"Its a strawberry its really good! try it!' he suggested, some wind messing with his curls. She replied by biting into the Berry. El had never tasted something more delicious it was sweet, yet sour. 

"Do you like it?' Mike asked. El nodded in delight Mike laughed softly "I'm glad you like it, El" Mike wanted to ask El something but he remembered what Hopper had said if he wanted to ask eleven to be his girlfriend he had to talk to Hopper. the day went by and before they knew it they were star gazing "hm.. that's weird." Mike said looking at his watch. 

"what's wrong?" Eleven, who was laying her head on his shoulder, asked. "its 8:20 PM and its already dark.." just then,he remember, she was supposed to be home by 8:30 PM "CRAP!" Mike got up as fast as he could startling El. 

"Are you okay what's wrong??" "Its late, like really late" "What?" "you were supposed to be home By 8:30 Hoppers gonna kill me!!!" "Mike.." "what if I never get to see you!" "Mike." "Oh my god Oh my god" "Mike!" "What?" "Did you forget why we came here?''


	7. Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY ARE 19 YEARS OLD IN THIS STORY! Mike and El Make Love. 13+ story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (Late) Valentine's day Special!

Mike Kissed her harder kissing down her neck back to her lips. Mike and El had been in the basement talking one thing let to the other and some how they ended up in Mikes bedroom his door locked.

"Mike." El whispered into his ear "I'm Ready." Mike's pretty sure he could feel his heart pounding. He kissed her neck even more "You sure?" He whispered back giving Eleven goosebumps "Yes." 

He started taking her shirt off, she let him and started taking his shirt off as well reveling his six pack which Eleven loved. They flipped over so El was on top.

She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down reveling his boxers and something popping up. Now they were both half naked Eleven wearing a Black Bra with Matching panties, Mike wearing a gray boxer.

El (who was still on top) moved slowly, her panties rubbing his boxers "Eleven.." Mike groaned in his now man voice. Even El moaned as she felt It rub against the spot that needed him the most.. 

Mike flipped El again, now he was on top. "Mike I need you, now." That was all the permission he needed as he pulled his boxers down and grabbed a condom from his drawer.

He slipped it on and opened El's legs he pulled down her panties and threw them on the floor. He kissed her even more, from her lips to her neck to her breasts. "Mike" El moaned. 

He pulled away from her breasts, "you ready?" He asked her in which he received a nod. 

He slipped it in as slowly as possible, El felt pain but as he let it sit for awhile it disappeared.

He moved in and out slowly but then got faster, It was a Moaning and groaning mess.

"Mike!" She moaned louder. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He whispered into her ear as he went faster. They kissed passionately as they gripped each others hands. She finally let go of a loud Moan as she cummed along with Mike who Let go of a low groan. 

He pulled out as he took off the condom and threw it in the trash can. He threw him self next to her, the love of his life, the girl who had long waves of hair, long Eyelashes, and these Eyes that made him fall deeper in love with her. 

Yes this was it. They both lost their virginity with the love of their life. 

"I love you." "Me too, much more."


	8. Picnic With You... Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt.2 of My 'Picnics With you..'

"Mike," El started as she stood up from her spot. The stars were shining, the Moon too. "Do you like Me?" She asked as started walking slowly towards him. Mike felt him self blush. 

"Y-Yeah but hopper-" El was now closer but she kept walking towards him. Mike's face was burning, she was getting closer and he still got the butterflies at them just being a foot away yet, it seemed like she wanted to be less than an inche away.

"I don't care, I care about you." Her face was now close to his, too close, all Mike needed was to tilt himself down to kiss her soft lips that sent sparks through his body. "Yeah Me too, a lot. but Hopper is gonna kill me as soon as we arrive."

Mike felt El's hands touch his red and burning face. "Mike?" He looked at her eyes, their lips so close.. "Yeah?" He answered his voice in almost a whisper, "Kiss Me." She said it as a command but Mike did not complain as he finnaly moved down. 

Thier lips connected in perfect harmony the same butterflies, the same Sparks, but this time Mike and El felt something different this time 'L O V E' not just a little taste a lot of love, passion and so many more things.

"Screw it" Mike muttered into the kiss as he kissed her even More, El smiled knowing she got what she wanted.. Mike Wheeler..


	9. Live in the moment..  Last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY LAST CHAPTER FOR MILEVEN FLUFF!!

The six teens sat in a circle talking about what they would miss about summer. Yes, this was it Eleven Was going to high school with them, They were going to be fresh men! of course no drama could happen they would forever be friend the six wouldnt be together as much for homework and every thing but they would still be friends that could never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH I AM DONE WITH THIS SERIES! hello amazing people i'm proud to say this series is officially finished i could have never imagine i would become a better writer thank you! MAKE SURE: you keep up with my updates!! Until then, char <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos Help me understand that: You like this series or  
> You want to see more! Thank you For Leaving Kudos! 
> 
> Comments help me because: you might have a suggestion, you might like the series, or you dislike something, Either way I'll always be delighted to read something! Thank you for leaving comments!


End file.
